Cedric Juniper/Manga/PS/History
Cedric Juniper is a Pokémon researcher and the father of Professor Juniper. He is first seen in A Nickname for Tepig, where he appears in a flashback of , , and 's childhood. He is seen discussing the creation of a new Pokédex with a reporter. It is his statement that the young people should go out on an adventure to fill the Pokédex with information about Pokémon, that inspires Black to try to get his attention so he can set out on a Pokémon journey. In At Liberty on Liberty Garden, Cedric appears to assist Professor Juniper in repairing two broken Pokédexes that were meant to go to Cheren and Bianca. By A Lost Melody, Cedric and Professor Juniper have successfully repaired the Pokédexes. Cedric is sent to Castelia City in order to deliver Bianca's fixed Pokédex to her. To Professor Juniper's shock, Bianca reveals that she has chosen to become her assistant and instead hands the Pokédex over to . In A Week to Go and Old Wounds, Cedric meets and Iris at . There, he tells them about the Legendary Pokémon, , , and and their distrust of humans. With the information he learned from Cedric, Black is able to track the three Pokémon in order to rescue a group of Pokémon they took away from their Trainers. In Will the Truth Come Out?, Cedric appears to stop from leaving after defeating Alder. He tells Black and White that they must team up in order to defeat N and get him to reveal the location of Team Plasma's Castle in order to rescue the Gym Leaders they captured. During the battle, Cedric reveals that on N's first day as Team Plasma's king, he went into Cedric's lab and stole the three starter Pokémon he had set up for new Trainers. While the went to N before becoming White's , , and the would be found by White and named Gigi, the that stayed with him eventually evolved into a Samurott. Though the battle ends in N's defeat, he manages to escape without revealing anything. As he leaves, N's Pokémon forcibly take the third Pokédex meant for Cheren and destroy it. In Triple Threat, Cedric attempts to assist Black in his final battle against N. There, he upgrades Black's Pokédex with information on and . This information allowed Black to discover the secrets to Reshiram's powers, allowing him to successfully defeat N. In PS541, Cedric hides in Fennel's home alongside Professor Juniper, Fennel, Amanita, and Bianca to escape the Plasma Frigate freezing Unova's cities. There, Fennel reveals that after researching the Dream Mist for two years, she managed to discover another dimension known as the Pokémon Dream World. She hypothesizes that this may have been where Black went to after being sealed into the Light Stone after his victory against Team Plasma. To confirm this, Fennel has White sent to the Entralink, where the real world and Dream World are most connected. The operation proves to be a success as White manages to find and obtain the Light Stone.